stalkerfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Прохождение игры.doc
Внимание! Статья представляет из себя документ разработчиков, с сохранением орфографии оригинала. КОРДОН Общая идея уровня: – предбанник уровня. Поддерживается хрупкое перемирие между военными, сталкерами-новичками и бандитами. Военные, не желая потерь личного состава, закрывают глаза на лагерь новичков. О чем говорят сталкеры: Часто – объяснения о геймплее – аноалии, артефакты, группировки …. Средне – легенда о выжигателе мозгов Торговец – вводная часть о выжигателе мозгов, торговцы объеденяют усилия, чтобы открыть путь на север Сложность сцен: Сюжетные задания: 1. Первый артефакт В качестве проверки способностей игрока торговец просит принести артефакт. 2. Взять посылку для торговца у сталкеров в вагончике (спасти раненного) После того как игрок принес первый артефакт, торговец дает задание сгонять к вагончику и взять у сталкеров, которые там будут посылку для торговца. Сталкеры боятся возвращаться в лагерь, потому что за ними охотятся военные (посылка была выкрадена с блокпоста). Когда игрок приближается к вагончику, начинается атака вертолета, после этого остается раненный которому надо помочь дать аптечку и привести в лагерь новичков (follower). (схема 56) 3. Второй артефакт После того как игрок приносит посылку торговцу, торговец посылает его за вторым артефактом (возле базы бандитов). Если игрок не поссорился с лагерем новичков, то торговец советует туда заглянуть, потому что у Волка были какие-то планы по поводу базы бандитов, и он просил торговца прислать помощника. 4. Документы с Агропрома После второго артефакт торговец видит, что на игрока можно положиться и дает важное задание принести документы с Агропрома «Меченый, вот что...Время открыть карты пожалуй пришло. Тебе по большому счету нужно идти на Север, искать своего Стрелка...Так ведь? -Ну допустим ...Во-оот..Поэтому мы вроде как команда. Объясню почему. Мы с другими торговцами проводим одно расследование. Цель - открыть путь на Север, к Центру Зоны, к залежам артефактов. Сечешь? -Ну вроде да…продолжай.. -А кто-то или что-то препятствует проходу. Говорят мозги там закипают...М-да... Я тут с одним военным пошептался – они тоже ищут ответы на вопросы. Так вот, в здании бывшего НИИ Агропром они нашли документы, касающиеся неких сверхсекретных разработок. Я уверен, что это как то связано с центром Зоны...Все что накопали военные охраняется, где-то на третьем этаже здания института... нужны эти документы по горло...Понял куда клоню?... -Ближе к делу… - Короче, Меченый, башляем много, потому, как украсть это под носом спецназа СБУ будет очень не просто...они крутые вояки. Действуй очень осмотрительно.. мож –ночью как-нибуть прошмыгнешь...Сможешь? -Время покажет…Что еще? - Если добудешь документы отнесешь их Бармену – он заправляет делами в сталкеровском баре «100 рентген», что на территории бывшего завода Росток. Все ясно? -А как я найду этот институт? Ах... Да-аа… Координаты и необходимую инфу я тебе закачаю на PDA. Пойдешь на север через «Свалку», а потом повернешь на запад и через пару километров выйдешь к «Агропрому»... на Свалке артефактов кстати, как грибов после дождя…правда фонит по полной прогармме – так, что советую прикупить у меня водочки – нафиг тебе потом « светится» по ночам…ты ж не новогодняя елка…гы-ыыы...ну.. удачи! -до встречи.. * Задание на Агропром: украсть документы 5. Лис После второго артефакта по пути на Агропром торговец говорит, что есть человек, который больше знает о Стрелке, и он сейчас находится на Эскейпе, отдыхает в домике за мостом. Если игрок по пути зайдет к нему, то он может разговорить Лиса и узнать о Стрелке. Лис просит помочь отбиться от монстров, за это он расскажет то что интересно игроку. По рации. «Меченый, кстати о Стрелке..Пришел сталкер из глубокого рейдау, Лисом кличут. Ему видимо худо пришлось, просит о помощи. Он на хвосте каких-то тварей притащил. Говорит что продержится не более 30 минут. Он возможно знает о Стрелке.. бегом к нему.. даю координаты.» * Координаты Серого на Свалке 6.При подходе к выходу с уровня Рация от торговца «….Хотелось бы знать конечно, что с тобой стряслось до «грузовика смерти»…Не вспомнил часом?...Кстати, грузовик то «твой» ты посмотреть не хочешь?...он в районе свалки лежит…Скину координаты на всякий случай» * координаты грузовика Побочные задания: 2.1. Динамит Волк просит помочь выкрасть динамит с базы бандитов. Под мостом ждут помощники followers, с которыми игрок атакует лагерь бандитов. (схема 56) Повторное прохождение. Задание на ящик с блокпоста После возвращения с Темной долины торговец связывается с игроком и говорит, что есть для него задание, просит чтоб подошел. Когда игрок у торговца, он дает задание выкрасть ящик с блокпоста, также он советует заглянуть в лагерь новичков, у них какая-то проблема возникла. Повторное прохождение. Задание ночью помочь защитить лагерь от монстров Если игрок заглянет в лагерь, то там он может получить задание по защите лагеря от монстров, которые приходят ночами. После выполнения квестов игрок на машине возвращается в Бар. Общее наполнение: - Блокпост - Вертолет атакует игрока, когда подходит близко к закрытым воротам (схема - Закрытые ворота на темную долину - Монстры на равнинах (схема 15) - Зомби в туннеле (схема 31) - Монстры на ферме (схема 33) - Стая монстров гуляет по своей территории (схема 23) - Засада бандитов на выходе с уровня (схема 5) Сюжетная инфа: * Флэшка военных (аудио файла) Для служебного пользования. Руководителю проекта «ИСТИНА» Полковнику СБУ Кручельникову В.М. От руководителя группы «Поиск-2», капитана Максименко Д.Ф. Докладная записка. Наша группа в составе отделения спецназа СБУ в период с 12.05.2012 по 25.05.2012 провела обследование помещений бывшего научно-исследовательского института земледелия на радиактивно-зараженных почвах НИИ «Агропром». Уже первые проверки дали почву для подозрения, что последние 2-3 года до дня «Х» институт проблемами земледелия не занимался. Дальше о грустном. Первая часть найденных материаллов отправлена с наземным конвоем на блокпост Дитятки еще 16 мая, но по данным с блокпоста полученным от командира блокпоста лейтенанта Чугуйкина В.П. за ними до сих пор никто не прибыл. Радиосвязь с центром у нас только периодическая, а последнее время, из-за усиления активности Зоны, связи с центром вообще нет.. Мы не высылаем оставшиеся материаллы в связи с нежеланием дробить группу для их конвоирование до блокпоста. Из группы относившей документы на блок-пост погибли двое: прапорщик Иванец К.П. и сержант Дубко Р.Д. Тела унести не удалось. Их просто не осталось. Товарищ полковник, разберитесь в ситуации, а то получается, что мои люди гибнут ни за хрен собачий, а до всех наших трудов, да и до нас самих никому нет дела!!!. Черт подери, где обещанная группа военных сталкеров? или наша замена? Где обещанные вертолеты поддержки и продовольствие?!!! Нахрена нам прислали старый танк без топлива и боеприпасов? Доехать то он доехал – чудеса еще случаются…А теперь вон стоит мутантам насмех…Над нами что, издеваются?!!!..Если так будет продолжаться и дальше - я выведу людей из Зоны под свою ответсвенность…Так и знайте!!! 28.06.2012. капитан СБУ Максименко Д.Ф СВАЛКА Общая идея уровня: Место столкновения интересов бандитов сталкеров. Первые хотят удерживать место через которое идет поток артефактов из глубинных районов Зоны, вторые хотят иметь безопасный проход О чем говорят сталкеры: -О противостоянии сталкерства и бандитов на свалке -О группировках и их сложных взаимоотношениях - Немного о телепортах -средне о выжигателе мозгов и чуть-чуть о исполнителе желаний и пришельцах. Задание на входе: - поговорить с Серым - посмотреть грузовик смерти Сюжетные задания: Встреча с Серым Горит сигнал SOS от Серого – идем к нему. Вошли в зону сцены, запускается таймер. Вариант А. Пришли в интервале от 0 до 1000 Бригада Серого сидит у ближнего входа. Бандюки сидят ближе к потивоположному выходу. По середеине этого пространства расствалена геометрия, из-за которой удобно перестреливаться – каверы. Бандюки стреляют по точкам, группа серого сидит за каверами. (Схема 3) Мы говорим с Серым. Серый говорит, что бандитов больше, но если рвануть к ящикам посреди ангара, котоыре могут быть хорошим прикрытием, то шанс есть. После перестрелки он обещает рассказать нам информацию. Согласился игрок помочь или нет – спускается крючок для перестрелки. Группа Серого и бандюки по путям бегут к каверам и садятся в положение кемперов. Дальше бой в рестриктере. (Схема 1) Вариант В. Пришли в интервале от 2000 После 2000 – бандюки и группа серого бегут в рестриктер – происходит бой. Игрок видит только готовую схему. Финал А. Серый остался жить Он дает флешку и рассказывает информацию. Финал Б. Серый погибает Снимаем с трупа только флешку. Информация потеряна. На флешке информация о том, что Крот нашел тайник группировки стрелка на Агропроме. Появляется задание - найти местоположение группировки Стрелка. Живой Серый дает и координату – точку встречи с Кротом, на минимапе загорается иконка. Без этой инфы ищем Крота и тайник группировки Стрелка сами. Побочные задания и наполнение: Стычка на входе Вначале уровня трое бандитов вымогают деньги у новичка. Если игрок подходит слишком близко – они начинают стрелять по новчику. Если игрок открывает огонь, то они начинают стрелять и по игроку и по новичку (схема 7). Помощь отряду новичков На входе в уровень рация: - Народ вызывает командир отряда нейтралов. Мы выбили бандитов со стоянки брошеной техники. Предполагаем ответную контратаку. У нас мало сил, так что милости просим на помощь – надо поставить на место этих шакалов раз и навсегда Если игрок спасает новичка, тот дублирует эту информацию, благодарит за помощь и предлагает пройти с ним к командиру и остальному отряду, который находится рядом, на кладбище машин. Командир рассказывает о стычке с бандитами и о том, что бандиты хотят взять под контроль свалку. И через несколько секунд идет рейд бандитов (схема 6). Если игрок помогает их отстрелять, то получает награду и возможность взять командира новичков фолловером. Грузовик смерти место смарт тэррейна для собак и псевдособак «полетели птичка - там много вкусной еды», полуразложившиеся трупы и обглоданные скелеты. Выход с Гарбеджа на Агропром После сцены с Серым – на Агропром. Выход с Гарбеджа на Бар На проходе с Гарбаджа на Бар, находится большая застава Долговцев – гулаг, стационарные пулеметы – фиг прорвешся. Здесь же можно спать. По мере заполнения смартетрейна логова монстров, отряд долга с заставы ходит его зачищать (Схема 24 + полноценная застава-гулаг). Игрока не пропускают на Бар (рация1-предупреждение) пока он не найдет документы Аргопроме. После прохождения Агропрома – Рация 2. Также у него поросят денег за проход, либо зачистить два гнезда (убить главных) монстров (схема 24). Рация. Сталкер, ты вошел на территорию подконтрольную Долгу…Любая попытка нападения на наших людей будет караться смертью. Stalker, you’ve have intruded territory under Duty control… Any assault attempt on our people will be punished by the mere death. Рация. Всем прием!! Говорит застава Долга на Свалке. Из Темной долины по направлению к Бару идет волна мутантов. Всем, кто поможет отстрелять нечисть – признательность с нашей стороны гарантируем. Слово Долга. Attention everyone!!! Duty outpost online. The pack of mutants is moving towards the Bar from the Black Valley. Everyone who will help us to shoot out that scums will be granted gratitude from our side. You have Duty word. Выход с Гарбеджа на ДарВэйл Средний и верхний проход сделаны в виде узких проходов с сильной радиацией. Ее нельзя пройти пока не купишь костюм с защитой от радиации на Баре или антирад. Это подстраховка, чтобы не лезли на ДарВэйл !!! Для Геймдизайнеров – антирад и костюм с защитой от радиации появляются только на баре в продаже у Бармена. - О них можно узнать у нейтральных сталкеров гуляющих по уровню или наткнуться - На нижнем проходе на Аргопром засада бандитов - Монстры конролирующие территорию– 3 штуки. (2 стаи котролируют проходы на Даркваллей) - Лабиринты аномалий - еще 4 штуки. 1 – перекрывает проход на Бар - Монстр-пружинка– 2 штуки - Волна монстров – 1 штука (временами налетает на кордон Долга) – см выше. - Два гнезда монстров - 2 места отдыха – в здании и у Долговцев. - Расстановка телепортов Сюжетная инфа: * Переписка Серого с неким Бугаем Received from Bugay: Серый, я узнал, что к брошенному заводу на Агропроме ушла группа Крота. Ищут там тайник Стрелка, хотят типа узнать как он на Север пробирался. Вроде знают приблизительное место нычки. Они лагерем на заводе станут на время поисков. Дык я к чему. Ты там рядом – мож сбегаешь к ним пообщаешься. Ты человек общительный - может и раскрутишь их на инфу. А? Send to Bugay Бугай, знаешь, никакой охоты туда лезть у меня нет. Там военные шараться. Схватить пулю на шару охоты нету. Впрочем, я так понимаю они потом в Бар возвращаться. А я собираюсь в Гаражах на Свалке покемперить. У меня задание от ученых на головы кровососов. Так что, группа Крота возвращаться будет – я их перехвачу. Received from Bugay: Seriy, I found out that Mole's grouping has gone towards Agroprom's factory. Searching for Gunslinger's cache, want to become familiar with his trip to the North. Supposed to know the rough cache place. Will camp on the gactory during the search. So, the point is that you are wandering nearby - go chat with them. You're a communicative person indeed - so outtalk them to give you information. Huh? Send to Bugay: Bull, listen, I won't peep there readily. Militaries are fumbling in there. I don't wanna have a bullet and all. However, I understand they'll get back to the Bar later on. And I'm gonna camp in Garage on the Dump. Got a task from scientists for bloodsuckers' heads. So, when it is comming back - I'll manage to intercept them. АГРОПРОМ Общая идея уровня: на уровне находится мощная группировка военных, гораздо менее терпимая к сталкерам. Уничтожение сталкеров посредством штурма и вертолета. О чем говорят сталкеры: - От членов группы Крота узнаем что Стрелок это стакер-легенда – человек который по слухам знает путь к центру, хорошо стреляет и нажил много врагов в Зоне, но работал не через Кордон, а через другие входы в Зону. Вроде с северо-западной стороны. Поэтому в этом районе его лично почти никто не знает. - Средне – легенда о выжигателе мозгов и исполнителе желаний - О старом проходе на Янтарь, который сейчас очень радиактивен и пройти по нему практически нереально. Задание на входе: - Найти документы в НИИ Агропром. - Встретится с группой Крота на заводе (если встретились с Серым) Сюжетные задания: Встреча с группой Крота На развилке или при выходе из туннеля над нами пролетают два вертолета. Мы получаем сообщение от Крота по PDA: Рация: Мужики, все кто меня слышат – помогите! Военные режут нашего брата сталкера! Дается задание: Помочь сталкерам. Подсвечивается иконка на Сражение 1. Вертолеты садятся во дворе завода. Спавниться три группы военных. Вертолеты улетают. Военные с двух сторон обходят завод и заводятся под рестриктер перед вагонами, где сидит группа сталкеров-кемперов. Начинается Сражение 1. Третья группа становиться около Крота (сидит под рестриктером). 3 и Крот стреляют по точкам, 3 – walkers. Вариант А. Игрок помогает сталкерам и выносит военных (мало шансов). Для выживших сталкеров включается рестриктер во двор завода, где зажали Крота. Вариант Б. Военные выносят сталкеров и атакуют игрока. Если игрок до сих пор не пришел, то двое военных садиться на входе, двое садятся на территории, остальные по путям идут в ближайшее здание, ходят по зданию и выносят сталкеров кемперов. После окончания Сражения 1, Крот связывается по PDA: Рация: (Сквозь стрельбу), Легавые зажали меня во дворе, помогайте братцы!(звук) Дается задание: Спасти Крота. Подсвечивается иконка Крота. Идем во двор. Условие перехода Крота и 3 военных со стрельбы по точкам в универсальный комбат: - игрок вошел в зону - тайм лимит 10 минут - гибели одного из 6-х Если 6 военных во дворе гибнут, Крот говорит: Спасибо, друг. Выручил меня, одной нагой на том свете уже стоял. Военные не оставляют дела не доделанными. Нужно уносить ноги, сейчас здесь будет спецназ. Побежали – я тебя выведу. Крот по точкам бежит к колодцу. В это время у вагонов за забором спавнится спецназ и по путям патрулирует базу. Прилетают 2 вертолета, которые летают по точкам, и атакуют, если есть игрок и сталкеры. Сбалансить облаву спецназа нужно так, чтобы игрок не мог там выжить. Крот добегает до колодца и 1 час ждет игрока. Если подходим к Кроту, он говорит: - что прямо перед ним вход в подземелье, где много добра, но опасно - если мы не были у Серого, то ветка актёрского диалога «а что вы здесь делаете… я ищу Стрелка…», он рассказывает, что нашел тайник группировки Стрелка, дает флешку с указанием на карте тайника Стрелка. Задание – найти тайник Стрелка. - если спрашиваем о Стрелке и были у Серего, он рассказывает, что нашел тайник группировки Стрелка, дает флешку с указанием на карте тайника Стрелка. Задание – найти тайник Стрелка. - если спрашиваем о НИИ Агропром. Говорит, что дофига военных, в лоб пройти нереально. Только стелс. Идти не советует, но если у тебя мозгов нет, то попробуй. Ты же знаешь, вояки кажутся непобедимыми только в кино и на парадах. Кто в армии был занет – солдат спит, служба идет. Найди расписание пересменок. Документы с НИИ Агропром У нейтральных сталкеров, в разделе что у Вас тут интересного твориться, можно узнать за деньги о Крысолове, который живет на болотах. Это местный герой, который развел столько крыс в коллекторах, что скоро они съедят заживо легавых. Появляется подсветка болота. Также от них можно узнать и о системе коллекторов, но без подсветки входа. Войти на территорию можно 3-я способами: - пробраться стелсом ночью - самому найти коллектор - найти Крысолова и у него точно узнать расположение входа в коллектор По территории НИИ ходят патрули. В здании 1 и 2 этажи заполнены патрулями, так что стелсом можно пробраться. На 3 этаже, где лежат документы, патрулей слишком много. Патруль 3 этажа в 11 вечера меняется одни из здания выходят, вторые из казарымы заступают. У игрока есть пол часа чтобы стырить документы и сныкаться на территории, пока не придет смена. Расписание есть в каптерке капитана и написано краской на стене казармы при выходе из коллектора (не заметить тяжело). У любого убитого военного и пару раз в НИИ можно найти карту НИИ с системой охраны. НА ней указана машина – подсказка, как уходить с уровня. Взять документы мы можем двумя способами: 1. Тихо, не подняв тревоги 2. Громко, подняв тревогу – народ суетиться, летает вертолет. На одном из выходов стоит машина, второй сильно защищен. После получения инфопоршена, что документы у игрока: Торговец говорит по PDA: Меченый я сообщил о тебе Бармену – он должен договориться с долговцами чтобы тебя пропустили. Так что ноги в руки и к нему. Получаем задание: отдать документы Бармену от НИИ до заставы через менее защищенный выход спавнятся патрули военных (3-4). Если украли документы тихо – улепетываем просто на машине или ножками. Если подняли тревогу – нас преследует вертолет. Прорываемся через патрули – отстреливаемся. Сюжетная инфа: Копия результатов работы следственной группы СБУ в помещениях НИИ Агропром. В приложении к ней два документа: * Переписка между директором НИИ Агропром и руководителем проекта Пси-барьер * Накладная о передаче расходных материалов и оборудования в некую лабораторию Х-18 Для служебного пользования. Руководителю проекта «ИСТИНА» Полковнику СБУ Кручельникову В.М. От руководителя группы «Поиск-2», капитана Максименко Д.Ф. Докладная записка. Наша группа в составе 3-х следователей и отделения спецназа СБУ в период с 12.05.2012 по 25.05.2012 провела обследование помещений бывшего научно-исследовательского института земледелия на радиактивно-зараженных почвах НИИ «Агропром». Большинство оборудования и документации исчезли в неизвестном направлении, однако даже то немногое, что удалось найти позволяет сделать следущий вывод: В период с 2005 по 2008 годы институт научными изысканиями по своему профилю не занимался. Все результаты его «работ», полученные Министерством Сельского хозяйства сфабрикованы. В тоже время, получая под государственные программы финансирование, оборудование и расходные материалы руководство НИИ, в лице доктора Стрижа Петра Даниловича, по липовым накладным переправляло все это в некую лабораторию Х-18 под видом проведения экспериментов в подсобном хозяйстве института. Судя по всему используется кодовое название принятое у группы лиц проходящих по данному делу, поскольку лаборатории с подобными номером в нашей базе данных нет. Исходя из анализа найденных документов можно предположить что она находится на растоянии часа езды на машине от НИИ Агропром. Вероятней всего речь идет о глубоко-законспирированной лаборатории, поэтому предлагаю подключить для ее поиска наш аналитический отдел. Чем занималась эта лаборатория понять из имеющейся информации не представляется возможным. В найденных документах речь идет о небезизвестном профессоре Чубко и упоминается некая Группа. По моему глубокому убеждению на сей раз мы нашли конец нити и аналитическому отделу будет чем себя занять. В приложении заархивированный файл с накладными передачи расходных материалов и оборудования в некое подсобное хозяйство института и отрывок переписки Стрижа с Чубко. капитан Максименко Д.Ф 26.05.2012 Проф. Чубко В.М. От руководителя НИИ Агропром Доктора аграрных наук Стрижа П.Д. Здравствуйте Вадим Михайлович Как мы и договаривались отсылаю в наше подопытное хозяйство очередную партию расходных материалов и оборудования для проведения Ваших столь нужных для сельского хозяйства экспериментов. Финансирование экспериментов я провел, как натурные эксперименты по темам нашего института, так что в министерстве проблем не будет. Как идут эксперименты? Я до сих пор нахожусь под впечптлеием того что Вы показали мне в прошлый раз. Искренне Ваш Стриж П.Д. Д. а. н. Стрижу П.Д. Премного благодарен Петр Данилович, все получили. Мои ребята в восторге от лазерного спектрометра, если бы не Вы я бы долго пробивал через своих эту модель. Ну а министерство сельское хозяйство конечно будет благодарно получить НАШИ результаты... рассмешили старика. Эксперименты идут свои чередом и то, что Вы видели в прошлый раз меркнет по сравнению с тем что мы уже достигли. Подъезжайте почаще – всегда рад Вас видеть. Тем более что на машине до «нашего подопытного хозяйства», как Вы выразились:) Вам на машине час не больше. Да совсем забыл, у меня для Вас новость – в следущий понедельник я буду обсуждать Вашу кандитаруру с Группой. Я думаю они меня поддержат. Искренне Ваш Проф. Чубко В.М. Проф. Чубко В.М. От руководителя НИИ Агропром Доктора аграрных наук Стрижа П.Д. Вадим Михайлович спасибо за доверие. Я тронут и постараюсь оправдать его. Учавствовать в подобном эксперименте, я думаю, мечтает любой ученый и если меня примут в Группу я буду просто счастлив. Искренне Ваш Стриж П.Д. P.S. Я выбил в министерстве два новейших японских широкополосных осциллографа и переправлю их Вам с первой же оказией. Побочные задания и наполнение: Сталкеры против монстров Справа с горы бежит стая собак в рестриктер. Слева за ящиками несколько сталекров, нейтральных к игроку – помогают отстреливать собак + зрелищность. Если сталкеры выживают – рассказывают, что делают ноги с завода, где находиться сталкеры Крота, так как их вычислили военные и скоро будет штурм. Встреча с Крысоловом. На болоте вагончик, в котором сидит крысолов. Пройти поле аномалий и радиационные очаги. Дошли до вагончика – получили подсветку входа в коллектор и подсказку на каптерку капитана. Атака вертолетом монстров. Помощь сталкеру в отсреле монстров (опционально) АГРОПРОМ ПОДЗЕМКА Задание на входе: -найти тайник группы Стрелка Сюжетные задания: Найти тайник группы Стрелка В подвалах находим комнату-схрон а в ней кроме припасов находим ПДА (апдейт инфопоршина) который группа Стрелка использует как бортовой журнал для записи сообщений друг-другу. Находим последние записи. Сюжетная инфа: Received from Призрак: Стрелок у меня хреновые новости. Клык погиб. Нас ждали в деревне возле Складов. И по моему ждали давно. Трое. По виду обычные нейтралы. Клык их как-то почуял. Сам знаешь чутье у него, что надо было. Двоих мы завалили – явно шпана, а вот третий поумней оказался – сидел с Винторезом метрах в 100. В общем, нету больше Клыка. Так что в следущий раз к Центру вдвоем пойдем. И вот что еще… У этих двоих наше описание было. Я ума не приложу кто именно нас заказал. Хотя вообще-то многие зуб на нас имеют. Третьего я упустил. По-моему, один из наемников. На лице сильный шрам. Глаза светлые. Постараюсь его найти. Такие вот дела. Будь начеку и Удачи. Призрак Призраку «Здарова дружище. Оставляю тебе инфу. На связь не выхожу. Заметил слежку. Чувак, я ушел на Север…Туда где мы были…Постараюсь проскочить в одиночку…Извини но ждать тебя времени нет…Потом объясню. А тот урод, который убил Клыка еще пожалеет что на свет родился…На ремни порежу… Ты узнай пока кто он, а я скоро вернусь разберемся. Встречаемся у нашего общего знакомого. Сам знаешь у какого и где. Удачи. Стрелок Стрелку. «Привет. Был. Тебя не застал. Зря ты один к центру пошел. Впрочем дело хозяйское. У кого и где тебя искать знаю :). Призрак» Received from Phantom: Gunslinger, I’ve got very disappointing news. Fang has perished. We were ambushed at the village near the depots. And in my opinion they were waiting for a long time. Threesome. Looked like usual neutrals. Fang smelled them somehow. You know about his keen scent. Two of them were killed - obviously they were total newbies, and the third one appeared to be much more clever - camped in 100 meters with Vintorez. So Fang is gone. So only two of has can go to the Center next time. And there is more… Those two had our description. I don’t have a tiny clue who ever said that. Though many have grudge against us. The third is gone. One of the free lancers to my mind. Heavy scar on the face. Bright eyes. I’ll try to find him. That’s the way the cookie crumbles. Good luck and watch out. Phantom To Phantom «Hi mate. I leave an info for ye. That’s the way to get in touch. I’ve noticed somebody shadowed. Dude, I’m gone to the North… to where we’ve been… I’ll try to get through myself… Sorry, but I don’t have enough time for that… Explain later. And that moron, who killed Fang will regret the day when he was born… I’m irritated… You’d inquire about who is he, and I’ll be back soon, we'll see to it. Meet at our common friend. You know who’s he and where he is. Good luck. Gunslinger To Gunslinger. «Hello. Been there. Haven’t met you. Your trip to the center alone was all for nothing. Although that’s not the point. Where and at whom I should look for you is most certainly familiar :) Phantom» Задание на выходе: -найти сталкера Призрака и через него выйти на Стрелка Бар Росток - Темная Долина – Лаборатория Х18 – Янтарь - Военные склады – Болота – Мертвый Город-РАДАР Краткое содержание предыдущих серий получив артефакт2 торговец дает задание на НИИ Агропром с указанием, что полученную информацию нужно будет отнести Бармену. Плюс вводит нас в курс дела по поводу расследования, предпринятого торговцами для открытия пути на север. Выполнив это задание, мы возвращаемся к выходу на Бар Росток. К нам в ПДА в дневник автоматически (Мы типа почитали бумаги) пишется ссылка (замаскированная) на лабораторию в темной долине. Итак к этому времени игрок обладает информацией про расследование торговцев и про то что что-то (теперь он имеет возможность догадаться что это именно что-то, в виде каких-то устройств) препятствует продвижению к центру Зоны. Игрок знает, что Стрелок это стакер-легенда – человек который по слухам знает путь к центру, имеет напарника «Призрака», хорошо стреляет и нажил много врагов в Зоне, но работал не через Кордон, а через другие входы в Зону со стороны Белоруссии.» Эта информация поступила от торговца, Волка (или Барыги), от Лиса (сталкера с собаками), Серого из Гаражей (инфа про то что группа сталкеров ищет схрон группы Стрелка в поземельях Агропрома. Они его ищут надеясь отыскать что-нибудь касательно пути на Север) и самого схрона в подземельях на Агропроме (ссылка на Призрака – партнера Стрелка )- схрон в подземельях. В подзмельях мы найдем записку от Стрелка – Призраку… «Чувак, я ушел на Север…Туда где мы были…и т.д…Того козла который убил Клыка я порежу на ремни….встречаемся у нашего общего знакомого…» БАР СТАЛКЕР+завод Росток …Итак возвращаемся к Бармену после НИИ Агропром ЕСЛИ Вполне возможно, что к этому времени мы на свой страх и риск проникли в Темную Долину и подземную лабораторию и нашли некие документы (там технологическое описание неких установок Касьянова – то бишь описание работы Антенн.) В этом случае придя к Бармену автоматически генерятся инфопоршины и вопросы про эти новые документы в дополнение к обычной схеме: - я принес тебе бумаги с НИИ Агропром. -Вау , пасибо. (Дополнительно) -я нашел документы в подземной лаборатории в темной долине… -трижды Вау…и т.д К этому времени Долг нас пропускает получив разрешение от Бармена и собственного qначальства. Важное уточнение – по входу на уровень Бар к нам приходит радиопослание от Долга: Скрипт – рация в ушах по приходу на уровень. «Сталкер Меченый, ты вошел на территорию Долга по просьбе Бармена. Бармена мы уважаем и пропустили тебя, но, не забывай что ты рядом с нашей базой…Любая попытка нападения на наших людей будет пресечена очень жестоко. .» +иконка долговца Stalker Marked, you have entered the Duty territory at Barmen’s request. We respect barmen and have let you in, but don’t forget that you’re nearby our base… Any assault attempt on our people will be nipped in the bud severely. Скрипт Бар Отключается возможность использования оружия и прыжков. В баре периодически меняются персонажи. Их несколько человек. И они представляют разные группировки. Каждый может выдать нам определенный набор информации. Возле торговца периодически появляется какой-либо сталкер. И они тихо разговаривают. Если подходим к ним они перестают разговаривать и смотрят на игрока (мы им типа мешаем). Если мы долго стоим рядом – сталкер отходит в сторону. Бармен получив от нас информацию может уходить к себе в комнату. Это один из вариантов поведения. Например, в случае, если он логически не может нам сразу ответить (принесли кучу документов). Проход в этом случае загораживает охранник с оружием. В обычном варианте бармен отвечает сразу. Диалоги с Барменом -Как, ты сумел там выжить?...да я тебя расцеловать готов за эти документы…Коан Если же все происходит по плану (в темной долине еще не были). Бармен в диалоге говорит, что я сделал великое дело (НИИ Агропром) и история меня не забудет. А также деньги и почести. Но ему (бармену) нужно время, чтобы разобраться и поэтому он предлагает нам: Задания от Бармена * пока выполнить за деньги задание по поимке особо опасного психа, который ночью со снайперкой терроризирует окрестности Бара и долговцев. Кроме того, что бабки заработаешь так еще и расположение Долга приобретешь. А они парни щедрые – может «Панцирь Долга» подарят…клевый костюмчик. Их мастера бацают. Задание принести ПДА «Урода» лидеру Долга. * Квест по спасению ученых в сбитом вертолете. Квест приходит по рации. «Меченый» пришел сигнал СОС от ученых. Их вертолет потерпел крушение здесь недалеко. Сходи помоги чем сможешь. С учеными нужно дружить. Они ребята нормальные.» * Зачистить от кровососов дальние склады Скрипт снайпер-бандит. Есть башня недалеко от Бара. Туда по ночам приходит снайпер, который отстреливает сталкеров. В основном страдают патрули долговцев. Он поднимается в башню и оттуда стреляет по внутреннему дворику долга. Желательно привязать скрипт ко времени суток. Например от полуночи до 1 ночи. Если увидит нас не дойдя до места - убежит. Для этого спауним его метрах в 150 от места и ведем по точкам с осматриванием контрольных точек. Снайпер должен приходить в 2-3 разных места. Башня – место 1. Под навес – место 2. На крышу ангара возле башенки- 3. В случае если он приходит в башню – он осматривает все нычки по пути. В том числе зайдя в башню смотрит наверх. Когда он зайдет в башню и поднимется наверх активизируется «охранные» скриптованные зоны. А именно – внизу башни. Если мы их пересекаем он бросает вниз гранату и убегает на крышу. На крыше он отстреливается из-за труб. В скрипте также участвуют часовые долга. Они «делают вид», что не видят снайпера (если освещение ночью не заработает в плане АИ), когда начинается обстрел – они убегают за угол и начинают верещать на всю округу «Опять этот придурок, ховайтесь все». В идеале в этот момент появляемся мы на белом коне и его мочим. Забираем ПДА и..срабатывает рация. «Меченый ты что таки мочканул этого гада?…Приходи к нам пообщаемся»…(лидер Долга)… идем к Долговцам за вознараждением. Доделка уровня (сделать удобный переход на крышу) Скрипт лагерь Долга. Аналог лагеря новичков в деревне. Но расположен в подвале недалеко от Бара. Охранники на входе. Внутри видим костер и людей вокруг него. По скрипту сталкеры должны бухать и травить анекдоты. Внутрь нас не пускают до того момента пока не мочканем Урода. Если мы враги – нас просто сразу мочат, если нейтралы – не пускают. После убийства Урода –отношение меняется на хорошее и нас пускают в святая святых –подземный лагерь Долга. Лидер – сидит как король. Вокруг вооруженные люди. Сделать нужно так чтобы вопрос кто из них главарь не возник. Это можно сделать антуражем вокруг него (рации, ноутбуки). Телохранители с двух боков. Мы можем войдя в зал начать стрелять – нас убьют. Итак приходя к лидеру мы получаем награду – костюм Долга (панцырь Долга) и предложение о работе. Доделка уровня. Сделать подвал Долга с входом по типу Бара и торговца. Место для Лидера с рацией и ноутбуком. Стационарный Костер с вертелом – на нем плоть жарится, матрасы вдоль стен. «Обжить» стены волмарками. Чучела животных на стенах. Задания от Долга * Украсть несколько РГ-6 у группировки Свобода на Военных складах. «Ситуация такова что со Свободой у нас перемирие, а РГ-6 нужны позарез» * Замочить лидера бандитов Борова в темной долине. Если уже мочканули его то задание не появляется. Текст «Урод» - это один из этой бандитской кодлы. Задрали уже в конец. Надо мочить козлов, другого языка не понимают. Недавно люди Борова взяли моего разведчика который нес информацию Бармену. Вероятно расстреляли. А он какие-то коды доступа в какую-то лабораторию Х18 нес. Но не суть важно. Я этого не прощу. А поскольку я не готов сейчас к широкомасштабной войне с бандитами я предлагаю тебе за реальное лавэ порешить их главного. Скрипт вертолет и ученые. Приходит по времени после посещения торговца. (10-15 мин). Практически тоже что и было. Ученые в обороне возле сбитого вертолета. Свобода атакует вертолет пришедший на помощь. Из РПГ. И сбивает его. Помогая тем или другим - получаем или инфу от ученых или расположение Свободы. Обе группы перестреливаются среди препятствий. От ученых при приближении приходит СОС и обращение «Мы мирная экспедиция ученых. Атакована неизвестными сталкерами. Помогите кто может». Сталкеры свобода при нашем приближении сзади (мы входим в скриптованную зону) кричат (один из них): Эй чувак давай помоги добить эту правительственную мразь». Сталкеры расставлены за препятствиями и действуют в режиме – высунулся-пострелял-спрятался перезарядился. После фразы обращенной к нам переходят в свободный режим АИ-шного поведения в бою. Если ученые остались живы в бою они уходят на Янтарь если время дневное... (в офлайн как вариант)…Если время ночное они остаются возле костра на свой страх и риск. Возможно на них нападут кровососы. Доделка уровня(Организовать место для обороны ученых). Скрипт день-ночь кровососы. Активирует кровососов в зданиях недалеко от места падения вертолета каждую ночь. Задание от Бармена Торговец же к этому времени разобравшись в документах с Агропрома тоже отправляет нас в Темную Долину в лабораторию Х18. * Опять всплыла эта лаборатория, будь она неладна. Я долговцев просил разузнать что в ней. Они по началу взялись. Да что-то у них не сложилось. Мочканули их разведчика вроде. Вобщем если хочешь найти путь к центру Зоны, где твой Стрелок вроде бывал, а может и бывает, нужно принести все материалы, что найдешь в этой долбанной Х18. Я не могу послать туда абы кого. Да и боятся все идти туда. Завелись там какие-то уродцы. Мало кто знает. Но, в общем, будь осторожен… После возвращения из темной долины торговец в баре отыгрывает скрипт уход к себе с фразой – пообщайся пару минут с народом я изучу документы. Охранник загораживает нам путь В баре к этому моменту (сработал инфопоршин взяты документы из темной долины) спаунится персонаж, который знает о Призраке (или инфопоршин у него) 1. Человек в баре 1. Расскажет о выжигателях мозгов. Как это примерно происходит. 2. Человек в баре 2. Расскажет о Стрелке. (Ходил к центру Зоны. Точно. Нычка на Агропроме. Я ее продал группе сталкеров. Знаю от друга который со Стрелком имел дело. Крутой и очень жестокий чувак.) 3. Человек в баре 3. Расскажет подробную легенду о Монолите. 4. Специальный чувак в баре. Расскажет о Призраке (Работает на ученых. Они точно занют где он.). Задание спросить ученых о Призраке. 5. Человек в баре 5. Даст побочное Задание. ПРИДУМАТЬ Скрипт Торговец выходит через 2-3 мин за стойку и зовет нас к общению. «Подходи Меченый дело есть» «Вобщем тут описание каких-то установок. Я нихрена в этом не разберусь сам. Но явно это то, что нужно для открытия тайны выжигателя мозгов. Поэтому иди к ученым, в лагерь возле озера Янтарь и неси эти документы. Карту Янтаря я тебе закачал Получив задание по обеим сюжетным линиям мы идем на Янтарь. Дополнительные скрипты на Баре Перестрелка с бандитами снайперами (замороженый скрипт кемперы) в недостренном цехе Доделка уровня (необходимо сделать удобные переходы между этажами недостроенного здания, как то деревянные настилы, чтобы Аишные юниты могли легко менять этаж) Оживающие Зомби в тоннеле Темная долина Долина – место куда вывозят самых стойких из зомбированных сталкеров у Монолита (сюда едут грузовики смерти) – здесь самый легкий выход из Зоны во внешний мир – колючка и на воле. И именно сюда «О-сознание» отправляет своих ассасинов и исполнителей для работы во внешнем мире. Их прикрывают монолитовцы и бандиты. Бандиты при всей своей «понятийности» на самом деле куплены или частично зомбированны проектом. А именно их руководство и костяк. Костяк - это бандиты ветераны в кожаных плащах В темной долине база бандитов. И в темной долине были разработаны узловые части установок Касьянова (зомбирующие антены) а также блоки для генераторов О-Сознания. Лаборатория охраняется Монолитом. Мутанты – бюреры еще один подарок Зоны на общий алтарь охраны лабораторий. Монолит их подкармливает привезенными телами зомбированных сталкеров. Жуткие сцены. Можно добавить в возможности бюрера – эффект «Мясорубки». До получения задания от Бармена мы можем сходить туда «просто посмотреть» заинтригованные страшными рассказами. Необходимы – грузовики и трупы…много… В ПДА – разные задания «Убить в Киеве Ющенко, Комарова, Сидорова и т.д …на сгнивших ничего нет.» В темной долине необходимо активировать скрипт «преследование бандитами ветеранами нас после убийства их лидера ( модель в плаще с характерной мордой…оставшиеся бандиты ветераны объявляют нам войну и мы начинаем в диалогах получать инфу про охоту на нас…к «болотам» нас загонят и убьют Призрака – как вариант)... Группировка бандитов – много…костры, патрули, главный…Мирно с монолитом…Возможен скрипт где мы видим как группа бандитов о чем то совещается с охраной возле входа к лабораториям (на внешнем входе на территорию) Идея – наделить бандитов-ветеранов в плащах эффектом сбивания оружия (они получили это свойство взамен за охрану тайны Зоны) Важно сделать задание – убийство лидера Бандитов, таким образом мы можем дать старт сюжетной линии – месть бандитов – нас, гонят как зверя…Это можно будет активизировать в любой нужный момент. Интересным вариантом было бы следующее: группировку Монолит на охране сделать очень мощной. Плюс стоят в выгодных местах и не ведутся на вытягивание их из-за забора. Пропускают только бандитов по паролю. Пароль знает главарь – бандит. Нам постепенно подскажут про это в диалогах про бандитов на уровнях Эскейп (Волк, Лис, инфа в ПДА Серого, новичок из драммомента, ПДА бандитов, Лидер Долга ). Ко всему этому нам нужен план базы Бандитов и ее расположение на уровне. И нужно четкое задание Убить «Борова». Борова мы убьем изучив схему базы (пройдем через жижу и через систему коллекторов прямо к его логову) Получим пароль для Монолита и указание на двери в некую подземную лабораторию Х18, которую нужно очень круто оберегать. Необходимо сделать указание игроку, чтобы он одел костюм бандита. Таким макаром мы без боя проникаем в подземелье, + можем пообщаться в первый и последний раз с монолитовцами в чужой личине. Скрипт засады на входах в темную долину. Простой скрипт бандиты кемперы. Скрипт база бандитов Обычная схема Гулага. За одним исключением. Некий патруль из двух-трех человек регулярно ходит к монолитовцам. О чем то с монолитовцами болтают на территории. Плюс в лагере сидит пленный раненый долговец. Он нам расскажет что к монолитовцам и лаборатории можно прокрасться одев костюм бандита и сказав пароль. А у Борова есть ключ. Убив БОРОВА мы все это имеем. Плюс имеем ключ для входа в Х18 Скрипт база Монолитовцев. Отличительная особенность – запрос пароля на входе и не реагирование на костюм бандита (если игрок имеет костюм бандита – они меняют отношение на нейтральное. После атаки на них – как обычно - атакуют). Часовые стоят в невидимых с улицы местах и не ведется на вытягивание их из-за забора. Скрипт вход в уровень Х18 если имеешь ключ. У монолитовцев ключи тоже есть. Скрипт День – ночь – псевдособаки в лесу ночью. Кабаны днем. Зона смарт-тэррейна – плоти и зомби на ферме Лаборатория Х18 На верхнем этаже бродит сумасшедший сталкер светит фонариком видя нас начинает кричать чушь – «они пришли за мной…а-аа…»..убегает…начинает стрелять в нас. После того как он начал стрелять включается звуковой скрипт (аналогия как во властелине колец в подземельях Мории:). Мы пошумели, и начался какой-то пугающий звук в недрах). Тяжелые удары где-то в недрах лаборатории. Убили его – тишина и только эти звуки снизу. Через минуту замолкают. Опять тишина. При приближении к лестнице ведущей вниз нужно сделать скрипт «удирающий бюрер» - очень быстро убегает вниз по лестнице (или в глубь темного коридора). Игрок практически ничего не должен заметить. Кто-то убежал и все. Опять тишина. Потом начнется сканировнаие нас бюрерами. Если замираем – проходит. Если нет – нас заметили. Можно дать рев бюреров. (Доделка бюрера – Джиму. Молчат пока спокойны. Если заметили врага - рев) На нижних этажах – патрули бюреров. И флэшки лежащие возле центра управления. Скрипт сумасшедший сталкер-волкер. Скрипт звук в подземельях по моменту начала стрельбы. Скрипт – удирающий бюрер Скрипт – патруль бюреров Доделка геометрии – Сушке сделать некие радиоустройства разобранные (крупные) и расставить их по уровню - Рэйнбоу Янтарь Уровень разделить на подземную и надземную части Доделка геометрии. Важно! Входы в подземную часть это места переходов. Основной скрипт – зона пси-влияния. Работает по удалению от центра управления. Срабатывает по времени 5 мин работает 2 минуты ослабление. Вызывает ухудшение выносливости + постпроцессы + уменьшение здоровья. Наносит пси-хит. Завязан на «жизни» физ-обекта мозг. После его уничтожения – выключается. В подземной части – зона меньшего размера (из-за ослабления излучения породой). Важно сделать зону пси-поражения такой чтобы в комнате возле мозга пси – излучения не было бы. Пройти к лаборатории можно через длинные подземные коридоры миновав смертельную опасность сверху, поскольку подземные анфилады задерживают излучение, хотя и не полностью. Но в подземелье военная экспедиция сталкеров. Они не пропустят. Т.е. 2 основных варианта прохождения главной загадки уровня – пси-антены «Мозг» По полной схеме – через Призрака-Болота и поиск «шапки» Или сразу – через подземелья и отстрел военных сталкеров и есть 3-й вариант (секретный) Скрипт ветрогенераторы. На уровне стоит 3 ветрогенераторы Доделка геометрии и Доделка модели (Модель физическая лопастей и генераторного блока) (читай дальше – это дополнительный источник энергии «мозга») если мы будем подрывать их гранатами (или очень много патронов), то периоды работы «мозга» будут уменьшаться Полный набор генераторов - 5 мин – 2 мин. - 1 генератор – 4 – 3 - 2 генератора – 3 - 4 - 3 генератора – 2 - 5 И через 1 игровой день установка «заглохнет». Дымить генераторы начинают после 3-х попаданий из гранатомета и 4 из подствольника или ручной гранатой. Взрываются после 4 попаданий из гранатомета и т .д уровне дополнительно раскладываем много амуниции для гранатометов Скрипт защита ветрогенераторов. В тот момент, когда мы начинаем атаковать ветрогенераторы, нам мешают зомби-сталкеры. Они прячутся в специальноотведенных сетах нычках. Скрипт лагерь ученых. Гулаг. Охранники на входе патрули вокруг модуля. Во время атаки занимают свои места возле амбразур. Доделка геометрии сделать укрепрайон вокруг модуля ученых. Скрипт торговец-ученый. Выходит из-за дверей ведущих в глубину модуля. По приходу игрока * до получения материалов из темной долины и указания торговца на следование к ученым он работает просто торговцем – выйдет из задания и торгует артефактами. 1. Задание на отключение мозга. 2. Задание на поиск артефактов. * после получения материаллов из темной долины и указания торговца на следование к ученым он встречает нас диалогом приветствия. «Здравствуйте Меченый, Бармен мне сообщил о цели вашего визита. Мы изучим их и сообщим результаты. На это уйдет определенное время. А пока... Бармен говорил, что у вас есть вопросы. Спрашивайте». Мы спрашиваем о Призраке, получаем задание найти Призрака и вернуть «шапку». Нам даются координаты и карта Болот. 1. Найти Призрака и вернуть «шапку ученым» 2. Проникнуть в подземную лабораторию и отключить пси-установку. Скрипт дверь в модуль. Срабатывает по юзанию. Скрипт убрать оружие на территории модуля. Камера над дверью – двигается по анимации физ объект. Скрипт атака лагеря зомбированными сталкерами. + Аналогичный смарттэррейн. Скрипт драка химеры против кабанов. Скрипт засада бандитов на входе в уровень. Сидят возле костра. Один прохаживается. Рядом сидит пленный ученый. Или стоит на коленях, руки за головой. Доделка модели Сделать модель ученого без шлема. + Модель мяса на вертеле. Видя нас кричит «У нас гости», подбегают остальные. Мочилово. После убийства всех бандитов подбегает к нам и благодарит. Просит дать ему оружие и готов следовать с нами в лагерь. (Бесплатный напарник) Скрипт. Деревня зомби. Сидят по домам. Излом из одного из домов зовет на помощь. «Сынок, помоги подыхаю...». Входя к нему мы активируем выход зомби из домов для перекрытия выхода из домика + смарт-тэррейн. Собирает монстров по домикам в деревне. Много нычек. Вариант зомби выходят из домиков при входе в деревню. Окружают. Мы не особо переживаем поскольку уже знаем что зомби не очень опасны. Излом выходит одним из последних (он в цертальном домике). Его сразу не заметить. Он похож на обычного зомби. Но быстро подбегает и сильно бьет лапой. Скрипты фантомы сталкеров атакующие нас. Просто заморожены и под рестриктером. Подготовить модели и профиль – фантом. Изменить шэйдер на безколизионный. Сталкеры фантомы без оружия. Быстро бегают. Сделать монстра сталкер-фантом. Зомби фантом. Кабан-фантом. Собака-фантом. Атакующий фантом бежит на нас при соударении исчезает с эффектором поражения и уменьшением выносливости. Это плохо для нас тем, что если мы не успеваем добежать за 3 минуты начинается мешающий нам постпроцесс. Шапка на голове уменьшает поражение от пси-воздействия, но не полностью. Время для нас все равно важно. В помещении мозга живет полтергейст и крысиные волки. Рестриктор запрещает им выходить наружу. Мозг просто расстреливается – пси-зона исчезает. Рядом стоит аппаратура связи и компьютеры. Возле них флэшки. Во флэшках кроме всякого технического спама см. ниже. Скрипт – экспедиция военных сталкеров в подвале (напоминающем перон метро) на отдыхе. Стоят временным лагерем. Рация в центре на столе. Периметр защищен ящиками и мешками с песком. Костер. Мясо на костре. Периодически попарно ходят в глубину тоннеля и наружу по маршруту. Снаружи стоит часовой, предупреждающий нас, что вход закрыт. Кричать должен издали. В положении сидя/пригнувшись с наведенным на нас автоматом. Материаллы найденные возле Мозга. Переписка между монолитовской лабораторией и лабораторией Х16 (озеро Янтарь) Секретно Руководителю проекта «Пси-Барьер» Проф. Чубко В.М. От руководителя лаборатории Х-16 К.т.н. Приходько П.С. «Отчет о испытаниях блока ZX-16 на запредельных режимах.» Испытания проводились в условиях принудительного заниженния в 2 раза аварийного барьера отключения из-за теплового перегрева. Установка ZX-16 включалась в обычном режиме пси-поля - «Защита периметра». Проведенные испытания показали появление неуправляемых пикообразных всплесков пси-излучения и наведеных полей через 5-6 минут непрерывной работы. Сила пси-поля достигала значений на 50-60 процентов превышающих расчетные параметры установки. В абсолютных значениях величыны 170-190 psiA. Полученные значения не объясняются теорией Касьянова о наведенных пси-полях, поскольку предполагался результат понижения пси-поля в момент перегрева излучателя. Часть сотрудников считает, что повышение температуры излучателя вследствие перегрева ведет к усилению параметров нейронной активности биомассы псевдо-мозга «Я-1М» и мозг становится неким ретранслятором пси-излучения, а не только источником пси-волны накачки излучателя. Но данное утверждение требует серьезной экспериментальной проверки, на которую у коллектива не хватает средств. Другие утверждают, что у них после экспериментов едет крыша и они вообще мало что соображают. Это действительно проблема – с частью сотрудников придется в скором времени расстаться. Биоматериалы подвергнутые воздействию пси-полей во время эксперимента к сожалению пришли в негодность по причине необратимых изменений в деятельности мозга и центральной нервной системы. Данные компьютерной томографии и энцефалограммы прилагается в отдельном отчете. Не смотря на неожиданные и непрогнозируемые результаты эксперимента на установке ZX-16, в целом они очень интересны, поскольку дают права утверждать, что использование пси-излучателя совместно с псевдо-мозгом «Я-1М» может дать в конечном счете более надежный результат работы системы «Пси-Барьер» нежели аналогичные результаты наших конкурентов из лаборатории Х-19. 12.12.2007 Приходько П.С. P.S. Для продолжения исследований нам необходима новая партия биоматериаллов, в количестве: 10 особей животых и 10 особей человека из колонии 1296- бис. Прошу также прислать дополнительную охрану, поскольку удерживать заключенных после пси-воздействия становится проблематичным. После последнего эксперимента части из них удалось бежать. Во время преследования охране удалось ликвидировать часть из них. Остальных загнали в зону с высокой радиацией и преследование прекратили. Руководителю лаборатории Х-16 Приходько П.С. Павел Степанович, по-моему после экспериментов с головой не в порядке не только у части сотрудников, но и у Вас лично. Экспериментатор хренов!!! Кто давал разрешение на прогонку комплекса «мозг-излучатель» в нерасчетных условиях!!!? Ваш дедушка не работал часом на 4-ом блоке ЧАЭС в 1986?. Но если в 86 персонал попал под импульс «Русского Дятла» ( там хоть какое-то объяснение глупым экспериментам есть), то Вашему поведению объяснения я не нахожу! В инструкции черным по белому написано «строго запрещено повышать мощность пси-излучения выше 120 psiA.» Вы что про ЭТО забыли? Черт подери! В результате Вы потеряли контроль над биоматериалом и более того - дали ему сбежать. Вы понимаете, с каким трудом мне удается добывать заключенных для экспериментов? Вы понимаете, ЧЕМ чревато, если КТО-НИБУДЬ пронюхает о наших экспериментах? Надеюсь что понимаете. Поэтому прошу на будущее не делать ничего подобного без уведомления меня лично. Я понимаю желание молодого ученого обогнать своих конкурентов, но не теряйте головы. Кстати о конкурентах. Лаборатория Х-19 на своей установке вчера получили устойчивую работу пси-излучателей всего с ДВУМЯ отключениями на охлаждение в сутки. С 8-30 до 9-45 утром и с 20-12 до 21-00 вечером. Поэтому сравнение с Вашим режимом (5 мин. работаем -3 мин. отдыхаем) явно не в пользу установки вашей лаборатории. Пси-Барьер должен работать надежно и без всяких дыр во времени. Впрочем не хочу Вас расстраивать, я тоже считаю что комплекс « псевдо-мозг – пси-излучатель» более прогрессивен, интелектуален и за ним будущее. Но. Защитный барьер нужен уже сейчас, так что на первых порах вероятней всего использование полностью техногенного варианта ваших коллег из Х-19. Да, он работает как кувалда - бах и мозгов нет. Зато, как говорится, «бэз шуму и пыли», дешево и сердито. (шучу). Передавайте мои поздравления коллективу лаборатории с наступающим Новым годом и Рождеством. Проф. Чубко В.М. 20.12.2007 P.S. О поставках биоматериаллов я договорюсь в ближайшее время. Персоналу лабораторииХ16 Приказ по лаборатории Х16. В связи с катастрофическими процессами, начавшимися 12 апреля сего года в центре Зоны отчуждения вокруг Чернобльской АЭС приказываю: 1. Персоналу лаборатории произвести копирование отчетов работы лаборатории и собрать 4 комплекта документации. Уничтожить оригиналы документов с грифом секретно. 2. Охране ликвидировать все био-материаллы. 3. Произвести консервацию лаборатории. 4. Подготовить к загрузке в псевдо-мозг «Я-1М» экспериментальную программу «Покров тьмы», а также активировацию всех наружных сенсоров слежения. 5. Активировать ветрогенераторы и резервные источники питания. Перевести лабораторию на энергосберегающий режим. 6. Пробираться к главной лаборатории в район Z17-45 группами по 3 человека. Каждая группа несет 1 комплект документации. К каждой группе прикрепляется один охранник. Всем одеть ОЗК. 7. Всем удачи. Руководитель лаборатории Х-16 К.т.н. Приходько П.С. Записка, которую мы найдем возле мозга. Рядом с трупом в скафандре ученого. Подготовить модель . Тут же будет лежать ПМ, несколько пустых бутылок воды, пустые консервы. На корпусе мозга мы разместим 6 валмарков от пуль. Разбитые мониторы. Аварийное освещение направленное на мозг. Мигающие лампочки пультов. Бронедвери везде. Указатели к центральной лаборатории. Подвальное помещение. Надпись волмарком на двери изнутри «Осторожно: пси-поля» . Снаружи – «Только авторизированному персоналу». Комната с кроватями. Компьютеры. Рации. Аппаратура. Везде аварийное освещение. Доделка геометрии. Трупы зомби. Посмертная записка Я, Приходько Павел Степанович, руководитель лаборатории Х-16, 1976 года рождения, находясь в здравом уме добровольно ухожу из жизни сегодня 26 апреля 2008 года. А сейчас просто хочу объяснить причины. Надеюсь, кто-то найдет эту записку и передаст об этом моим близким и коллегам, которым я остался верен до конца. Две недели назад я подписал приказ о консервации нашей лаборатории Х16. После событий 12 апреля лаборатория не могла больше работать в нормальном режиме. Связь с центром была утеряна. Размножив материалы о результатах работы лаборатории я отправил четыре группы своих сотрудников в главную лабораторию. Кто-то из них обязательно дойдет я верю. И бесценные результаты нашей работы не пропадут даром. А пойдут на пользу нашего ВЕЛИКОГО дела. Дальше. Оставшись один, я загрузил в наше детище – псевдо-мозг «Я1-М» разработанную нами программу «Покров тьмы», которая должна была, по идее, заставить наш комплекс пси-защиты ZX-16 внушать любому думающему созданию в радиусе 200 метров, абсолютную невидимость нашей лаборатории, а также на подсознательном уровне внушать нежелание кого-бы то ни было приближаться к ней… Вобщем, буду краток. Я не знаю почему. Но заработала не эта программа. Когда я попытался выйти из защищенного от пси-излучения помещения с «мозгом» я получил сокрушительный пси-приказ становиться на защиту объекта и убивать всех непрошеных гостей. Когда я очнулся, то обнаружил себя опять в пси-убежище. Как вернулся, не помню. За последние 2 недели, которые я провел в этой комнате - я тысячи раз спрашивал себя, как могла заработать программа, которую мы только начали разрабатывать? Ответ меня пугает. Возможно, сработала самая фантастическая гипотеза моих коллег о возможности самообучения у Я-1М. Если так то этот монстр, наверное, хитро ухмыляется сейчас рядом со мной. Я пытался разбить его корпус, но бесполезно. Мой ПМ ничего сделать не может сделать с этим бронестеклом. А все автоматы унесли наши охранники. Отключить комплекс сейчас можно только с резервного пульта управление. Я сам загнал себя в ловушку. Вода и продуты закончились неделю назад. Если я выйду из комнаты – пси-излучение уничтожит меня как личность, и оставшиеся недолгие дни я буду жить жизнью растений. Так не хочу. Поэтому последнюю пулю в своем пистолете я оставил себе. Всем удачи..не поминайте лихом Павел 26 апреля 2008 года. 13-40 Милитари На уровне расположена база группировки Свобода. Группировка анархистов которая борется за свободу во всех ее проявлениях. Против правительства армий и государств. Зону рассматривают как некий заповедник. Посему отношение к Долгу, который воспринимает Зону как язву на теле Земли хреновое. Скрипт База. База – стандартный Гулаг. День-Ночь. Часовые на вышках, на входах. Патрульные по территории. Лидер в центральном домике. Скалад с оружием в самом крайнем бараке. Спят в бараках рядом с центральным зданием и в нем. В доме на входе стоят телохранители. Если лидер выйдет в бой на улице – они работают по схеме следования за ним. Возле склада – часовой. И за складом – посиделки у костра. Доделка геометрии Бараки обустроить – убрать кровати – заменить на матрацы и обустроенные кострища. Обжить ценральное здание. Рации, ноутбуки, матрацы, волмарки с надписями фридом, голыми девками и т.д Скрипт – нападение монстров на базу Свободы. Аналог февральского. Срабатывает по приближению к центру базы. Начинает выть сирена. Все патрульные бегут к мосту. Часовые и люди от костра тоже бегут к центру базы. В нападении участвуют монстры «не- враги» друг-другу кабаны, плоти. Доделка геометрии Мост – обеспечить беспрепятственный проход монстров. Скрипт – призыв на помощь со стороны Свободы. Все кто может – присоединитесь к защите базы. Гарантируем нашу благодарность. Если мы помогаем свободе, то в благодарность они могут дать нам 2 РГ-6 (бэзвоздмэзно или по символической цене) Скрипт Выброс по времени. В начале атаки идет старт скрипта Выброс. Скрипт – засады-посиделки в домиках возле дорог с Бара и Мертвого города. Аналог февральской версии. Но один из посидельщиков иногда выходит прогуляться к дороге. Если видит врага то действует по АИ схемам, напарники подключаются. Потом возвращаются назад. Можно подползти и подслушать о чем болтают. В защите базы не учавствуют. Скрипт день-ночь. В деревне ночью – кровососы, на полях псевдособаки. Днем кабаны, плоти на полях. Зомби и изломы в деревне. Зомбированные сталкеры. Скрипт столкновение Свободы и Долга. В деревне нужно разместить много сталкеровских нычек и смартеррэйн «место для драки двух группировок»...В первый раз сработает стычка Свободовцев и Долга. РАДАР Послание от Профессора начальнику колонии строго режима по поводу доставки 20 заключенных для проведения пси-экспериментов. Находим в монолитовской лаборатории. Лично. Начальнику колонии строго режима 1296-бис Пахло К.П. Кирилл Петрович, доброго времени суток. Как ваши дела? Слышал на Новый Год на Маврикий летали. Ну и как впечатления? Надеюсь ваша юнная супруга теперь довольна?...Впрочем, перейдем к делу. Необходимо 20 овец из вашего подсобного хозяйства. Желательно помоложе. Шашлычков понимаете опять сотрудникам захотелось. Сами понимаете работа в радиактивной зоне..нужно людям дать расслабиться...кхе-кхе:) Оплату гарантируем. Как всегда вовремя. Транспортировка на нас. Проф. Чубко В.М. 17. 01. 2008 Послание от начальнику колонии строго режима по поводу доставки 20 заключенных Профессору. Находим в монолитовской лаборатории. Вадим Михайлович, побойтесь Бога, ну сколько же можно? Ко мне уже собираются комисию из Минздрава прислать из-за такой смертности заключенных пожизненного срока. Я вам очень благодарен, конечно, за вашу благодарность и ее размеры, но я не могу больше присылать людей. Извините, но я боюсь. Искренне Ваш. Начальнику колонии строго режима 1296-бис Пахло К.П. 18.01.2008 Re-Послание от Профессора начальнику колонии строго режима по поводу доставки 20 заключенных для проведения пси-экспериментов. Находим в монолитовской лаборатории. Ой, что я слышу? Пахло о Боге заговорил. Ай-яй-яй, не фарисействуйте Кирилл Петрович. Поздно пить боржоми. Вы ведь прекрасно понимаете, что пришлете мне и эту партию заключенных и будете присылать всякий раз, когда я потребую. А закончатся у Вас - найдете у своих коллег по цеху. Потому как прекрасно понимаете, что если о Ваших делах узнают, то сидеть вам придется с теми людьми, которых Вы к нам на смерть массово завозите. А умирать им приходится тяжело – поверьте мне. Представляете себя рядом с ними в камере? А? И, если МЫ их убиваем ради пользы всего человечества, то Вы - просто за банальные деньги. Хотя лучше сказать за ОЧЕНЬ Небанальные деньги:). Впрочем, мы же люди не жадные – берите сколько нужно. В конце концов, ваша юная супруга стоит этих денег:) . И не будем о грустном - перестаньте беспокоиться о всяких там министерских проверках. Я уже объяснял Вам неоднократно – мне и моим людям президент не указ, а не то, что какое-то сраное министерство. Так что, расслабьтесь дорогой наш Кирилл Петрович и получайте удовольствие от жизни - с министерством вопрос будет закрыт. Впрочем, как и со всеми другими возможными проверками. А на счет бога – тоже не переживайте - он нас тоже потом простит, когда узнает какое ВЕЛИКОЕ дело мы сделали. Тем более что, мы, лично его об этом попросим. Ухватив за бороду. Ха-ха-ха. Проф. Чубко В.М. 17. 01. 2008 Персонажи, ключевые места и ролики, дающие игроку важные части информации. Отсортированы по времени появления 6. Заставка про Чернобыль ( описывается место действия, историяю катастрофы с 26 апреля 1986 по 2008 год) 7. Заставка про грузовик (описывает внешний вид главного персонажа, татуировку С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р, и запись в ПДА героя «Убить Стрелка) 8. Запись в ПДА «убить Стрелка» и его фотография. Дается фото Призрака. 9. Торговец. * Описание места вокруг, описание Зоны, описание артефактов и аномалий, ПДА, отношение с окружающим миром и описание схемы взаимодействия «торговля-игрок» * Дает старт линии «найти проход к центру Зоны» через задание на Агропром и описанием расследования торговцев. * Дает ссылку на Лиса который, что-то знает про Стрелка * Дает ссылку на поиск остатков грузовика смерти * Дает Ссылку на некое препятствие на севере мешающее проходу сталкеров. Пока непонятно это кто-то или что-то. * Дает намек на исполнитель желания, без указания его названия. 10. Волк. (Дает ссылку на базу бандитов в Мертвой Долине. Говорит о Стрелке как о крутом «стрелке» – многих положил) 11. Барыга. (Дает начало линии поиска Монолита. Упоминает о исполнителе желаний) 12. Лис. ( Дает инфу что Стрелком последнее время, что-то заинтересовались дает ссылку на Серого в гаражах. Серый знает что-то о Стрелке. Интригует инфой что в темной долине не все так просто и упоминает о Монолитовцах и Бандитах. Плюс дает инфу по «средним» уровням в том числе Бару. Упоминает о выжигателях мозгов. 13. Флэшка Лиса. Дает инфу про некие эксперименты перед днем Х в НИИ Агропрома. 14. Сон 1. усиливает интригу про центр Зоны и стрелку. 15. Ящик с блок-поста дает продолжение информации по НИИ Агропрому. 16. Новичок из драм-момента (дублирует инфу про бандитов в Темной Долине и дает карту с указанием новой базы Монолита. Монолит зачем-то так близко забрался. 17. Серый. (или инфа с его трупа). Дает ссылку на отряд сталкеров отправившихся искать тайник Стрелка. («Зачем народ ломанулся за тайником Стрелка непонятно? Кто-то в Баре скинул им инфу что группа Стрелка где-то на Агропроме нычку имела) 18. Трупы сталкеров возле грузовика смерти и их ПДА «подогревает» линию Стрелка. 19. Трупы или живые сталкеры на территории завода на Агропроме. Дают месторасположение нычки Стрелка. 20. Нычка Стрелка. Дает ссылку на Призрака – напарника Стрелка в виде электронного послания на флэшке от Стрелка к Призраку с упоминанием Клыка и их общего друга и какого-то козла, который его замочил. Желательно чтобы игроки подумали что-этот «козел» и есть мы в прошлом, а Стрелок нас нашел и как-то очень плохо отомстил. 21. НИИ Агропром. Дается информация о тайной передаче редкоземельных материалов и дорогостоящей аппаратуры, выделенной институту по правительственной программе «земледелия в радиактивно-зараженых территориях» в некую лабораторию Х18 профессору Касьянову. Тем самым продолжается линия «найти путь на север» 22. Главный бандит «Барыга. Карта расположения лаборатории Х18 и ее карта. Пароль для прохода к лаборатории мимо монолитовцев и информация, что бандиты должны убить Стрелка. Фотка у них та же что и у нас. Приказ дается от имени космического разума Монолита, тем самым запутывая игрока и убеждая его в возможности чего-то инопланетного в центре Зоны. 23. Лаборатория Х18. Много уничтоженных материалов. Из оставшегося только остатки схем и указание на проблемы с перегревом экспериментальных образцов установок Касьянова. Материалы по испытанию установок на «материале» из колонии 1290. И отмеченные неожиданные результаты спонтанного изменения генома человека. Плюс много зашифрованных материалов. Плюс отчет об отправке блока Z для «Генераторов». 24. Трупы возле грузовиков смерти в Темной Долине. В оставшихся ПДА куча приказов по устранению неких людей и выполнение неких непонятных задания во внешнем мире. 25. Бармен. * Информация о лаборатории в Темной Долине. * Информация, что выжигатели мозгов на севере техногенной природы. Это некие Антены. * Информация о времени работы антенн. * Расскажет о Докторе (Живет на болотах). 26. Человек в баре 1. Расскажет о выжигателях мозгов. Как это примерно происходит. 27. Человек в баре 2. Расскажет о Стрелке. (Ходил к центру Зоны. Точно. Нычка на Агропроме. Я ее продал группе сталкеров. Знаю от друга который со Стрелком имел дело. Крутой и очень жестокий чувак.) 28. Человек в баре 3. Расскажет подробную легенду о Монолите. 29. Специальный чувак в баре. Расскажет о Призраке (Работает на ученых. Точно). После Темной долины 30. Человек в баре 5. Даст побочное Задание 31. Ученые в вертолете или их трупы. Немного расскажут об Антеннах (раньше подробной инфы от Бармена). Расскажут о базе ученых. Расскажут о Призраке. «Да вроде с таким именем работает на лагерь». Расскажут о более слабом аналоге Антенн на Янтаре. Соответсвенно трупы раскажут меньше. 32. Ученый в лагере. * Даст ссылку на болота. Призрак там. Датчик на «шапке» пеленгуется. * Даст карту болот. * Даст «шапку». * Даст описание как пройти к подземной лаборатории. 33. Лаборатория с мозгом на Янтаре. Даст время работы Антенн. В виде зашифрованной информации. 34. Труп Призрака даст инфу в виде фотографии Генераторов. И ссылку на Доктора в виде сообщения от оного, что Стрелок у него был и обещал вернуться. Плюс «шапку». 35. Сон 2. про Доктора. Поддержание линии стрелка. 36. Избушка Доктора и трупы сталкеров-наемников вокруг. Дают инфу что Доктор в заложниках у наемников в мертвом городе 37. Доктор. * Даст инфу, что мы и есть Стрелок. И ходили к центру Зоны чтобы раскрыть ее загадку. Нам повезло и мы каким-то образом проскочили в тот раз «выжигатели мозгов». * Даст задание «Раскрыть загадку Зоны» * Даст инфу, что с группировкой Монолит и с сами Монолитом какой-то подвох. Мы ему в прошлый раз говорили. * Даст инфу, что на Радаре есть некая секретная лаборатория. Больше ничего не знает. 38. Главарь наемников или его труп даст карту Радара. 39. Лаборатория на Радаре по моменту отключения антенн выдаст задание найти «Исполнитель Желаний» после «сна»- ролика. 40. Сон 3. Даст задание искать монолит 41. Трупы монолитовцев на Радаре дадут карту Припяти с указанием месторасположения базы и главаря. 42. Труп главаря даст месторасположение тайника Монолита с указанием места расположения центра управления Монолитом и ключа доступа. Плюс карту ЧАЭС. 43. Центр управления отключит Монолит. Даст нам его точное месторасположение - «в саркофаге». И даст подсказку, что за ЧАЭС есть еще одна лаборатория. «Инструкция персоналу – при экстренной ситуации переключить управление объектом «Монолит» непосредственно на командный центр «О-Сознания».» Появится задание «найти командный центр «О-Сознания». 44. Монолит отыграет ролики. 45. У трупов монолитовцев на ЧАЭС находим карту станции с указанием некоего выхода. И указанием охранять его как зеницу ока. 46. У трупов охранников выхода с ЧАЭС находим карту Генераторов и информация что там есть вход в командный центр. 47. Представитель О-Сознания (задача – ответить на все оставшиеся вопросы игры) * Показывает ролик про психотропное оружие в СССР с постепенным объяснением сути процессов в Зоне. «Мы хорошие, но так вышло...» * Дает инфу что такое «грузовики смерти». * Что такое «Монолит». * Что значит С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. (системы антенн использующие эффект Касьянова и т.д.). * Почему Стрелка нужно было убивать? * Что случилось со мной? * Зачем нужно присоединяться к о-Сознанию? * Зачем не-нужно присоединяться к о-Сознанию? Несюжетные инфопоршины Их необходимо привязать к определенным событиям или «размазать» равномерно по уровням до Радара. Аномалии артефакты 1. «Трамплин» 2. «Воронка» 3. «Карусель» 4. «Жарка» 5. «Электра» 6. «Ржавые Волосы» 7. «Жгучий пух» 8. «Радиоактивный очаг» 9. «Холодец» 10. «Машина времени» 11. «Лифт» 12. «Медуза», 13. «Каменный цветок» 14. «Ночная звезда». 15. «Выверт», 16. «Грави» 17. «Золтая Рыбка» 18. «Кровь камня», 19. «Ломоть Мяса» 20. «Душа» 21. «Капли», 22. «Огненый шар» 23. «Кристалл». 24. «Бенгальский Огонь» 25. «Вспышка» 26. «Лунный Свет». 27. «Колючка» 28. «Кристальная Колючка» 29. «Морской еж» 30. «Колобок» 31. «Слизь» 32. «Слизняк» 33. «Слюда». 34. «Мамины бусы» 35. «Пленка» 36. «Батарейка» 37. «Пустышка» 38. «Пружина» 39. Крысы 40. Крысиные волки 41. Зомби 42. кот 43. собаки 44. плоть 45. кабан 46. Псевдособака 47. снорк 48. излом 49. кровосос 50. сталкер 51. бюрер 52. химера 53. контролер 54. гигант 55. полтергейст 56. Эскейп 57. Свалка 58. Темная долина 59. Лаборатория х18 60. Агропром 61. Бар 62. Янтарь 63. Военная база 64. Мертвый город 65. Болота 66. Радар 67. Лаборатория на радаре 68. Центр управления Монолитом 69. Припять 70. ЧАЭС 71. Саркофаг 72. Генераторы 73. Лаборатория О-Сознания 74. Долг 75. Нейтралы 76. Бандиты 77. Свобода 78. Монолит Экологи Категория:Дизайн-документы